


William Johnson Shenanigans

by fragmentedpieces4ever



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Confusing, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Lots of Jumping Around Chapters, M/M, Many of the Same Character but different perspectives, May be confusing to read, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Random & Short, Randomness, Shipping, Sweet, Templars, chaotic - Freeform, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentedpieces4ever/pseuds/fragmentedpieces4ever
Summary: A William Johnson Assassin's Creed RP turned into a fanfic with multiple POVs.





	1. William Johnson and Thomas Hickey 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every time there is a "----", POV has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts off with William Johnson and Thomas Hickey next.

“Thomas,” he spared the man a smile, flicking him a coin. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it lad?”

\----

“Oi, s’bout time!” She caught the coin and winked at him, leaning back in his chair. “Ye’ve been gone too long, ye? An’ I fink ye mean lass~”

\----

Reality of the situation only set in when he heard Thomas speak. Eyebrows raised as his mouth fished for words, fumbling about for only a moment before he coughed aloud to clear his throat. “So it seems. What on earth happened to you, Thomas?”

\----

Oi, well ye see I wos wif a no name  an’ I ‘ad a drink an’ WHOA suddenly tits, ye? Fun fings. They bounce aroun’ an’ wotnot. Slept wif Charlie an’ Pitcunt cos o’ it….so where ye been?”

She grinned and stood from her chair, bouncing on her heels over to him to pull him in a headlock, giving him a noogie.

\----

“So, you were drink– Wait, you did  _what_ –” he was cut off as he was pulled into that noogie, trying to pull himself out of it, cheek pressed firmly to the side of her breast.

“ _Christ_ , Thomas..!” He sputtered, doing his best to keep his composure, even in such an awkward situation. “I was away visiting with a few of the native leaders, discussing plans for further purchases, for the order.”

\----

“O ye? Doin’ work? I finished up me own back in New York. Broke up a counterfeitin’ ring. Someone though’ they could do wot I do. HA! Show’d ‘im, I did…” Releasing him, she smirked, a hand on her hip, the other reaching for her bottle.

“So! Tell me wos goin’ on, then, wif the Natives. Fixin’ te sell now?”

\----

For now, he dropped the issue regarding Pitcairn and Lee, rubbing at his neck as he regained his composure with a sigh. “Very good, Thomas. I do hope you made certain to make your point,” he nodded, motioning down towards the table for Thomas to take his–well, her seat once more, as he joined her across he table.

“Not at first, no. They were quite hesitant.. but I was able to persuade them,” he spoke calmly, reaching across for Thomas’s drink, downing what was left of it before setting the bottle down.

\----

“Well, good! Wot tribes? I got an in wif the Shawnee iffn ye need it. An’…ye’ll never guess oo I’m cozyin’ up to. The Assassin. I’m ‘is ol Uncle Hick.”

She sat down and propped her legs up on the table, leaning back, hands behind her head. “So! Ye miss’d me~?”

\----

“Just a few small ones, further out to the west,” he nodded, reaching into his pocket for more coins, setting them down on the table as a sign for Thomas to order some more drinks. “The Shawnee you say? Who might that be?”

Resting his arms on the table, he relaxed his posture ever so slightly, eyebrow rising at Thomas’s ‘news’. “The Assassin? Thomas, have you lost your mind as well as your cock?” He avoided answering her question flat-out, waiting for her responses to his inquiries first and foremost. 

\----

“Ye…an’ listen te this. He wants a relationship wif ‘is father. Now…when a boy wants tha’, wot does ‘e do? Listen to daddy? No. ‘e broods an’ finks abou’ it…an’  ’e goes quiet. An’ ‘e doesn’t fock wif plans, see? We’re in th’ clear!” She giggled, standing to wave over the barmaid.

“Two beers! One fer me an’ a good one fer me boss, ‘ere!” She winked and sat back down, “Mm…so wot, ye didna miss me? No’ a’ all?? I’m ‘urt!” She clutched her chest, faking a wound as she moaned. “OI, WHOA IS ME. MY BOSS DON’ LUFF ME NO MORE~”

\----

“Until he starts up again with his ‘save my people’ nonsense,” William hummed, lacing his fingers as he thought about Thomas’s explaination. “Unless master Kenway can persuade him otherwise.. One can certainly hope.”

However, when Thomas started to fake injury, his lip curled at it’s edge to give her a slight smirk. “Woe is you, Thomas? I never said I did not miss you.. I simply trust that you are old enough to take care of yourself while I’m gone.”

\----

She laughed to herself as the barmaid brought them their drinks, hurrying away before Lady Hickey could spank her. Thomas grinned and took a swig of her bottle, winking at him. 

“Well, I didna miss ye! Didna miss yer snorin’~” She teased, flashing him a winning smile.

\----

Furrowed brows and light pink cheeks were the only indications William gave to his embarrassment, as he picked up his drink for a large drink.

“I don’t snore,” he corrected her, wiping at his mouth with a satisfied sigh. It was nice to relax and have a couple drinks after moving around so much, constantly working.

\----

She stood and walked around to him, sliding into his lap before taking another swig. “O ye don’t, do ye? Well, then wot keeps me up when I’m tryin’ te get some sleep afore workin’? Mm? S’not me hard on, tha’s fer sure.”

She snickered and poked his nose.

\----

His face grew warmer when she so suddenly climbed into his lap, although he couldn’t argue that he was surprised; this was still the same Thomas Hickey who was his right-hand. He should have seen it coming.

“You sleep? I thought you just drank all the time,” he teased her very lightly, trying to move her out of his lap, in favour of not letting her see his embarrassment. Despite this girl on his lap being Thomas, there was still a woman on his lap.. albeit a rather attractive woman. “I also would not be surprised in the least if it really was your cock, Thomas.”

\----

“Ha! Ye’d kno’ if it wos me cock cos it’d be in a girl, an’ she’d be screamin!” She snickered, headbutting him playfully. Seeing the bit of flush on his cheeks, she cocked her head to the side. “Oi! Are ye hot or somefin? It’s fockin’ snowin’! Ye can’t be burnin’ up, yet!”

She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, scrunching up her nose in worry. “Ye sick or somefin, ey?”

\----

Dropping his tone, his voice was quick with sarcasm, “I’m quite sure.” He mumbled, not wanting to think about waking up to some strange woman crying out for Thomas while he was trying to rest.

When she started to feel his forehead, he quickly turned his head away from her hand. “You just said so yourself, Thomas. It’s snowing.” He didn’t want to admit that he was feeling a bit warm under his collar with Thomas hanging all over him like this,  _especially_  when he was a she.

\----

She leaned in a bit and examined his skin. “Ye’ got gooseflesh, and yer ears are red, Willie. So ye are sick? Well, fock, le’s ge’ ye to bed!” She quickly hopped off him and took his hand in hers, attempting to tug him out of the chair and to their room at the inn. 

“We’ll stay ‘ere tonigh’ and then we’ll move ye to me new ‘ome. Alrigh’? Well? C’mon, Willie, stop sittin’ there loik a lout!”

\----

Resisting the urge to swallow down his discomfort, he was relieved when she climbed off of his lap, but tried to resist when she took his hand to retreat back to their room. “Thomas,” he refused, but followed her anyway, already missing his abandoned drink at the table “I feel fine, Thomas.”

However, he paused at the mention of a home. “You bought a house?” He was curious, hoping that his right-hand had at least looked into a decent home, and not something barely worth keeping above ground. “Where is it?”

\----

“I did! Two floors, a parlor, big ol’ kitchen. S’pretty noice, if I do say so meself, an’ I do. It’s right down the street. Don’ wanna keep too far from me favorite tavern, see?”

She pouted and took his hand again, squeezing it tightly. “Oi, yer not well an’ yer gonna listen te me, loik it or not!” She dragged him inside and to the bed, shoving him so he would lay down, before huffing, hands on her hips. “See? Yer gonna feel better in no time. Now let ol’ Hick nurse ye better. Wot ye want? Pillows? Blankets?” She rested her weight on her right leg, eyes locked on his form.

\----

“Thomas–” he protested once more, but did not fight it when she pushed him down onto that bed, fighting the blush that was threatening his cheeks. “Thomas I am fine, I promise,” he sighed, propping himself up onto his elbow, staring straight up at the lady Hickey.

“Tell me more about what has gone on in my absence. I have obviously been gone too long if so many things have gone on in the order without my knowing.”

\----

She sat beside him and shrugged before flopping back to lay at his side. “Dunno…Ayfam an’ Connor ‘ave been goin’ at it. Tryin’ te make amends. Dun ge’ it bu’ wotever. Lee is Lee. Ye know Lee. Pitcunt, well e’s been fine. Oh!” She looked over at him and grinned.

“Tha’ damn Church? We’s plottin’ te get ‘im. Traitorous bastard…dun care wot ‘e did to the Order…jus’ tha’ he pissed in me ‘at.” She huffed and looked back up at the ceiling, hands behind her head, legs crossed at the ankles. It wasn’t the first time they’d lounged in bed together, but certainly their first with one of them being a woman. 

\----

Of course it wouldn’t be the first time they had lounged in a bed together, as they had to share one a few times when there was never enough of them. However, this situation was entirely different, and he couldn’t fight off the light dusting of pink growing on his cheeks as they warmed.

“Is that so? I will have to speak with master Kenway about this plot then, won’t I?” He tried to hide his blush behind a snorted laugh at Hickey’s idea of revenge. “Thomas, are you certain it was him, and not your stupid self when you were just smashed one night?” Thomas would know that William never called him stupid and meant it, it was only a playful jest against his right-hand.

\----

She sat up and smacked his stomach, frowning.

“Yoo kno’ the importance o’ tha’ hat more than anyone. I wouldna do it myself….” She nudged his leg with hers and flopped back down to lay on her side, facing away from him, full lips set in a pout.

“Tha’ fockin’ bastard pissed in me ‘at cos I called ‘im a name. An’ he went an’ got all puffed up abou’ it an’ took it out on the one fing I love more than money, more than booze…more than stickin’ me cock in a nice round woman..” She sighed. “…it wos me dad’s hat..”

\----

His laughter, although rather quiet, was cut short when she suddenly seemed angry with him, eyebrow lifting when she turned away from him.

“Thomas,” he frowned, propping himself up once more on his elbow, hesitating once before placing his hand gently against her arm, not entirely certain what he was doing. “I remembered, Thomas. I know your hat is important to you, it was only a joke,” he explained, not entirely thinking straight as his thumb gently rubbed over her skin, admiring the smooth feeling.

“You will get him back for it all, of that I’m certain.”

\----

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “Ye…ye, I will. Already plannin te ram my musket down his throat…”

She almost smiled, rolling over to face him, their bodies inches apart. “…don’t joke about th’ hat. Ye kno’ how I get sometimes. An’…I’m sorry fer snappin…an’ hittin’ ye. Bein’ a woman is a bit…weird fer me. An’ I got a week left o it.” She blinked slowly, reaching up to pat his cheek, taking a second to linger on his beard before pulling her hand back to lay in between them.

\----

He wasn’t expecting her to roll back over to him, but when she did he could keep his eyes away from hers. “I would now know, but I do promise to keep it in mind, Thomas,” he nodded shortly, jaw clenching when he felt her fingers touching his cheek. William tried to remind himself that this was still Thomas Hickey, no matter what he–she looked like. He was.. She was his right-hand, no matter what.

“A week, hm?” His voice came out softer than he had hoped for, staying just barely above a whisper. “Are you still able to work?” It wasn’t the question he had wanted to ask, but his words blurted out before he gave himself a second to think.

\----

“Yer a right proper arsehole, Willie.” She snickered, giving his chest a playful chastising poke. “Ye, I’m fine to work. Most don’ recognize me so I’ve been lurkin’ the streets, listenin’ fer news. Tha’ sort o’ fing, ye kno’.”

She rolled back onto her back and kicked off her boots, letting them bounce off the bed and land with a thud on the wooden floor. Sitting up, she discarded her coat and vest, remaining in trousers and her shirt as she rolled towards him again, closing her eyes as her head hit the pillow. “Don’ worry boss. Ye’ll ge’ yer money…an’ i’ll ge’ mine.”

\----

“Good,” he muttered, although he was still wracking his brain for something more to say to her. He couldn’t even keep his eyes off of her as she sat up and removed the coat and vest she always wore, quietly admiring her form, even as she came back down to rest beside him, scanning over her face and staring at her closed eyes.

The money, right now, was the last thing on his mind.

His tongue scraped against the backs of his teeth, as he tried to think up something to say, something to save himself from his earlier fumble of joking about her hat, and sounding only concerned for his money, and not the well-being of one of his closest associates.. his friend.

“You look lovely, Thomas,” He bit down on the tip of his tongue, mentally cursing at himself but his expression remained unfazed by his conflicting thoughts.

\----

“Don’t I, though?” She smiled to herself, her eyes remaining shut. Her cheeks turned a muted shade of pink, a bit of hair falling in her face as she gave a soft chuckle, her shoulders shivering from the cold air. She gave him a playful kick, too gentle to do any harm and curled a bit closer. 

“Ye know…i’s weird bein’ a woman. S’not loik I don’ loik it…I do! I’s jus’…dunno. I miss ‘avin’ a cock, an’ I miss bein’ able to jus’…do wotever. Women…they’s got rules, an’ I don’t loik tha’ much….but fanks, William.”

She let her eyes flutter open for a moment to look up at him, despite her bangs in her face, flashing him a grateful smile, her hand remaining on the bed between them, the other tucked up under the pillow, cradling her head..

“Yer not so bad lookin’ yerself.”

\----

“I can only imagine,” his voice held a slight apologetic tone, as he made what little eye contact he could with her as she peeked up at him through her hair. “I know you prefer to do everything on your own, but if there is anything that you need, you know where to find me, Thomas.”

William couldn’t hide it from himself that he was concerned for Thomas’s safety while he was like this. Of course, he knew that Thomas Hickey could always take care of  _him_ self, but.. Things were entirely different, at least in his opinion, when he questioned if Thomas could tend to  _her_ self.

\----

“If there’s anyfin wrong, ye’d be the first te know, as always, boss.” She chuckled letting her eyes fall shut again. A shiver rippled through her, her arms cradling her own body as she struggled to keep comfortable and warm above the blankets. Crinkling her nose, she let out a soft breath, voice quivering.

“Nn…so cold outside…’ave I ever mentioned jus’ how much I ‘ate the snow?” She curled up into a bit of a ball, moving closer to his body, seeking its warmth. “Oi, wot good is tha’ fing yer wearin’ iffn ye don’ use it to keep yer pal warm, eh? Bring ‘er ‘ere.”

\----

“Of course Thomas, multiple times each year,” he replied, feeling bad to see her shivering so much, when he was left feeling completely fine, body warmed by the beer in his system. William pulled away just long enough to remove his coat, draping it over her to keep warm as he laid back down beside her. Unlike Thomas, William did not mind the cold one bit.

“Is that better, Thomas?” He asked quietly, no longer concerned with how close hickey had come to him, his only matter of concern making certain she was kept comfortable as they slept. It had been a while since the two of them had to share a bed, but William would never in a thousand years expect to be sharing a bed with a  _female_  Thomas.

\----

She peeked up at him and nodded, a lopsided smile on peach lips as she pressed her face to his chest, nuzzling into it drunkenly. “Ye, lots better. Fanks.” 

She tugged on his shirt, pawing at it as she closed her eyes, letting her rest in the crook of his arm, legs tangling with his as she started to drift off to sleep. A soft yawn passed through her pouty lips and she almost giggled at the sound of it. “Mmn…yer really warm…”

\----

William fought to keep his arms at his sides, resisting the temptation to touch her once more, and bring her closer to him, as if for her own protection from the cold breeze wafting through the room. Or was it really the cold he wanted to shield her from?

“..‘sick’, remember?” he mumbled quietly, smile evident in his tone as he allowed his eyes to slide shut, his attention focused on the sound of her breathing. As he laid there, he found himself counting the seconds between every breath, before giving in and wrapping an arm around her, holding her close and keeping her tucked in under his thick coat.

 


	2. William Johnson and Charles Lee 1 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason there is a 1 after Charles Lee because their are going to be multiple Charles Lees. It is to different Charles Lee 1 with the other Charles Lees. Same with any character in this Fanfic. Starts off With William Johnson.

“Lee,” William greeted him with a smile, moving his arm out with a gesture for him to sit down. “Care for a drink, lad?”

\----

Blinking away his surprise Charles reached for his pocket watch to check the hour. When he found only a broken chain he cursed before accepting the offer to join his fellow templar. “I did not expect you out this late William.” The younger admit. He motioned for a drink before turning his attention back to Johnson. “Working with your research again?”

\----

“As always,” he sighed, lacing his fingers as he rested his arms against the tables. “I always have a lot of work to do, and if I don’t give Thomas enough work to keep him busy he starts running amok,” the Templar snorted out a short chuckle, before leaning back in his chair, hands pressing down on the table. “What of you, lad? How is master Kenway treating you?”

\----

Wasn’t that the truth. Without something to do Thomas became unbearable. “May I?” The vice stood up from his chair, motioning towards the documents. He’d always enjoyed paging through Johnson’s notes, even if he spent half of the time deciphering the different languages before he gave in and asked for help.

His tankard was brought over and Lee thanked Catharine before taking a generous drink. “Master Kenway has been keeping up on instruction.” Swiping the back of his hand across his mouth Charles scanned over some of the visible pages for a distraction. “It’s…difficult, but that is to be expected.” The broken chain was lifted, an unfortunate loss of the day’s training. “Better today’s accident was my watch than a finger or rib. We can hardly afford the loss of time.

\----

“Be my guest,” he nodded, lifting his arms and motioning towards his notes, giving Charles free range of whatever he desired to glance through, although he knew he could not read most of it.

His arms crossed as his eyes glanced over the broken chain, dangling pathetically from his hand. “Still is quite a shame. It looks expensive,” he nodded, pausing once more before reaching out to run his fingers over it, feeling over the quality of the metals. He always had an eye for things that cost a lot of money.

“I’m sure master Kenway is proud for your endurance, lad. Keep up the good work,” he nodded.

\----

With his pocket book extracted from his jacket and opened to a blank page Lee had every intention of translating the documents he chose. After the physical workout all day he could use the mental challenge. An extra quill and ink jar was pulled closer and he sighed heavily. “It was.” Detaching the remains of the chain he tossed it onto the table. He’d need to buy a new one.

“I am accepting any suggestions for where to get a replacement.” Dipping the quill in ink the vice started his notes, following Jonhson’s with a finger on his free hand. “Just something simple that can withstand the elements.” With as often as he was out in the field, both as a soldier and with Haytham, Lee should have known better than to bring the previous watch on missions. He knew better now.

“I’m sure you know a few tricks to keep time from the natives? The Mohawk never seemed to have trouble when I was amongst their tribe…though I was probably not there long enough to pick up more than a few phrases and uh…rules.”

\----

“I can think of a few places,” he nodded, amused as he watched Charles pick out a few choice documents to translate. He did not mind it one bit, admiring the younger man for his eagerness to learn the language. He himself was a fast learner, able to communicate with several tribes and keep the knowledge of their customs of his belt at all times. “Perhaps we could also look into getting your old one repaired. You have all the pieces together, right?”

“Oh, certainly,” he responded after a pause, digging through a few of his own notes to reread the information scribbled down. “The tribes have many ways to tell many things; the time of day, the direction in the forests they are traveling, the age of an impression within the dirt, and even the cycles of the moon,” he mused for a moment, eyes drifting up from the scribbled notes to watch Charles, hard at work.

“Spend enough time with them, and you can learn quite a lot, lad.”

\----

The pieces? “To be honest I had not even realized it was gone. Wherever I was running is likely where it lies to be retrieved by some lucky traveller.” That was if it was still in one piece. With as many large animals that were in the area he and Haytham had been training Charles would be surprised if it survived.

“Let me see those.” Lee was most interested in the impression notes, jealous of how easily they could track even the smallest prey. “I was married to a future clan mother for a few years. Between my duties as a soldier and trying to learn…” Charles trailed off, embarrassed. “Lets just say the war proved to need more attention.”

Much like William, the vice now had numerous papers spread out before him, barely paying any mind to the drink he’d ordered. The struggle was obvious the longer he stared at the pages, but even when his quill faltered he tapped it against the page until he could grasp his train of thought again. “How do you do this all day?”

\----

“Ah, I see.. A right shame,” he nodded, eyes flickering back over to that precious chain, left in a broken shamble of it’s past glory. He briefly pondered on a few places he could visit with Charles, to help him pick out a better watch. Perhaps he could purchase it for the lad, as a sort of welcoming gift to his brotherhood of Templars. This idea would stay in the back of his mind for a later time.

A short nod, and William quickly pulled out the requested notes and handed them over. It was no different from when he would sort through his notes alone; the whole tabletop would be dressed in parchments, all with different notes jotted down all over them, not a single spot on the paper going to waste. “Is that so? I was not aware of that,” a small smile tugged at his lips, as he watched the younger man work, tapping his quill as he wracked his brain. Charles interested him quite a bit, making him feel more relaxed and willing to share all the information that he possessed, if he was interested in learning.

“It’s my job, but also my pride,” he nodded, arms now resting back on the table, leaned forward to watch Charles’s hands scribbling away. “I take great pride in my work, and it pays off quite well.. I gather what we need for our order, and what Master Kenway asks of me, but I also take the time to quench the thirst of my curiosity.”

\----

Glancing at his notes, Charles mumbled to himself before looking up at the elder templar. Lee was hunched over the papers as if he’d been working on them all day. “I suppose it makes sense. Your information and influence amongst the natives is invaluable.” For a moment the vice contemplated a personal request with that knowledge, but the question died on his lips when he saw the templar ring on his finger. Another day, but there were bigger plans ahead.

“Do you remember what stirred this passion? Why the natives?” He recalled the story of William’s beginnings, but beyond that Lee couldn’t say he knew much about the man. He was politically savvy it seemed, but to what extent still remained a mystery. Given his seniority in the Order Charles looked to Johnson as another mentor. Given the word of Haytham that he was being groomed for the status of a Grand Master himself Lee needed to learn from each of his fellow templars, and why miss such an opportunity?

\----

William reached for his drink, eagerly taking on what was left in his mug before setting it back down on the table. “I was always curious about people, even as a young lad. I always paid special attention to something when it caught my interest, and eventually I learned to jot it all down, so I wouldn’t lose it,” as he explained, he leaned further back in his chair, hands resting on his abdomen with his finger’s laced.

“The natives have always been quite intriguing to me, even before I started to negotiate with them. Their way of life is so vast and different, and I had a curiosity that was more thirsty than the desert, or possibly Thomas when he is sober,” he chuckled a bit, lifting his hand for another round of drinks.

\----

Charles wondered how many other people Johnson had studied in his time. Looking to the empty chairs around them the younger templar couldn’t help, but ask. “What about us?” It was an entirely innocent question, even Lee’s expression showing he was investigating and without suspicion. 

“The natives have lived here their entire lives, their families and traditions deeply rooted given their lack of contact with any outside cultures like our own, correct?” Dipping his quill in the jar again Charles lifted it and watched ink drip from the tip as he let his thoughts be voiced. “They know this world, but we do not. So for men like me, like us, to come here has to be as much a shock to us as it is them…but how has this forced us to adapt?”

The vice realized he was probably speaking nonsense and placed the quill back against the half full page he’d been taking notes on. “I am not as well versed in study of anything aside from military strategy. You could say I was bred for it,” his father’s legacy was that as a General, “so trying to integrate into this new environment has been eventful. Every time I answer a question I turn around and find a dozen more. You could call that a…vice of my disposition.”

\----

William sat back, listening as Charles went on, his lips remaining posed in that slight smile. He allowed for there to be a moment of silence between them, his eyes carefully scanning over Charles’s body language and his movements. “You’ve answered your own question, lad,” he mused, allowing his fingers to idly drum against his elbows.

“Each and every question you pose, when given an answer, spawns two more questions in it’s place. Isn’t that reason enough to research, to try finding the end of the string of questions left unanswered? People like us are no different than people like them, the only difference among us are location, and who’s loins gave us life.. Yet each and every one of us views the world in a spectrum of different colours and shapes, each experience–every foot step bringing us all in different directions. But how many combinations of colours and footsteps, thoughts and feelings can we all express, before a single pattern is repeated? And if so, what one would that be? Would it be exactly the same, or will there be some differing factors that still make them the individual?”

Realizing he had been ranting, going far off track, he reached for his beer to take another swig of it. “What I am trying to get at lad, is that you don’t need to concern yourself with the questions themselves.. Or mistake your thirst for answers as misunderstanding.” He paused, giving Charles a fuller smile, nodding his head in approval.

“You’re a curious boy, take pride in it Charles.”

\----

Out of everyone in the group (Haytham not included) William was the only man amongst them who could call him a boy or ‘lad’ as he fondly did and not find the soldier’s rage. Charles knew he was the youngest in their group, both in years - if Hickey was truthful about his age - and in his experience in the dealings of the Order. Despite this he did not tolerate disrespect, a vice that could come back to bite him in the future when he gave little to no respect to others. 

“All of that is just a lot to take in.” He laughed, leaning back in his own chair after plucking up his drink. “I suppose that is why you are our expert on the subject and I am not.” Lee would guess, for his own pride’s sake, that he was asked in because of his standing in the military. Pitcairn and him shared that, but together they had a broad range of the army covered. In the back of his mind the vice suspected it was his eagerness to learn and the potential to be a student alone that had brought him here, but would he complain? No, not out loud.

“I thank you for answering my questions. Church was hardly keen on talking, not that I would think he could hold a decent conversation if there was not a payment involved. Thomas and I…well, you know we clash.” Pitcairn was an old brother, a fellow soldier and Haytham he saw every day. “Master Kenway explained you all had something important to bring to the order and that I would be wise learn of them all…your dedication is certainly something I can see as desirable.”

\----

With a pleasant smile, William rested himself back against the table, his arms crossed save for his hand, which his fingers idly tapped out a light tune against the hard wood. “Think nothing of it, lad.. It was wise of Master Haytham to suggest something like that, since it’s a wise idea to know who you’re dealing with. We may be brothers in arms, but each of us brings something entirely new to the table,” he explained, eyes gently glancing out at all the notes that lay strung out across the table. He was used to such messes, and it was a quick pick-up for him, should he have to leave quickly.. His mess was certainly organized.

“Your dedication to our cause is also something to desire, Charles. We could use more curious minds and slick tactics such as your own.. I’m sure Master Haytham would agree that my praise is certainly justified. He’s chosen right to keep you working under him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. William Johnson and Charles Lee 1 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with William Johnson

Aye.. I need a drink.

\----

Tell me about it.

\----

Would you care to join me, lad?

\----

“I shouldn’t.” Not that he was going to be stopped, already joining the man. “The days are getting colder Johnson. It’s depressing.”

\----

“That they are, but the cold is necessary. After the snow melts, things will warm up again and life will be brought back into it’s full cycle,” he hummed, reaching out to pat Charles’s hand gently after a brief pause. “If there’s something troubling you, lad, feel free to come speak your mind with me.”

\----

The winter days did nothing for the young templar’s mood. His expression reflected it on top of the stress piling up. “I hate the cold. The snow and chill do nothing to lift moral, not to mention making my job miserable with how much time I have to spend  _outside_.” Rubbing at his forearm Charles still managed to look guilty through his anger. “I made a fool of myself during training. The cold getting the better of me is hardly a proper reason to fail.”

\----

William allowed himself a moment to examine Charles’s features carefully, noting his expression and how the younger man was carrying himself with his guilt. A smile found it’s way onto the older Templar’s lips as he gave Charles’s hand another light pat, followed by a light squeeze. “The cold has a way of getting to us all, lad. Just the other day I nearly lost about half of my notes when I slipped on a sheet of ice, and Thomas nearly broke his arse doing the exact same thing. It happens to the best of us, Charles.”

\----

“You would have been averting your eyes in shame today Master Johnson.” Charles said with a sigh, dropping his head. “I will have the bruises for a week…Weren’t we supposed to be getting drinks?”

\----

“And you would have been put to tears with laughter, had you seen Thomas and I scrambling to grab my paperwork,” William offered this comfort with a smile, lifting his hand up to order his drinks for both himself and Charles. “Listen lad, all of us have gone through embarrassing situations, and have put ourselves to shame before.. It is a part of growing, and learning, lad. None of us are perfect.”

\----

Though what William said was true Charles held himself to too high a standard to accept failure. Especially today’s, which had ended the training with Haytham early so he didn’t risk breaking something. “I must do better though. I’m a soldier, anything less than perfection could cost a life. As I learn the ways of the Order I feel the same must be applied…especially if I hope to catch up.”

When the drinks arrived some of the man’s apprehension seemed to break and he tried to reflect Johnson’s smile. “This should help calm my nerves.” Or make them worse. The templar was showing signs of being in one of his moods that drinking would just make worse.

\----

William saw this from a mile away, already so used to the changing tides of mood by watching Thomas indulging in alcohol; either drowning away his sorrow, or what was left of his brains. “Drink it slowly, lad. Nurse her. You’re in quite a shamble, and I cannot afford for you to stumble out of here and slip on the ice yourself.” William’s voice was stern, joking tone left to the wayside as his own fingers took hold of his own mug. In a normal situation, he would have downed his first drink, but this was a more delicate time for Charles, so he took to sipping, nursing his beer right along with him.

“Soldiers may need to practice perfection, but they can still be met with disaster on the field, Charles.” William’s voice lowered, becoming soft and almost gentle with his words. “The story of battle is one that can be changed for every individual at the whim of a breeze. The outcome is never certain.”

Realizing the more darker situation with his words, William quickly tried to turn things about. “You need not worry about trying to catch up to us, lad. Just take Master Kenway’s advice to observe us. Take notes, study, be a witness. It will not take long before you’re ahead of even myself,” he mused, pausing to lift his beer to his lips, taking another small sip. “You’re a talented lad, don’t work yourself to death over ideals of perfection. You will only meet with an early end that way.. And for me it would be quite a shame.”

\----

The warning came just in time. That sinking feeling had just about brought the younger templar to do exactly as he was told not to, and he paused to consider the man’s words. When he drank it slowly it became clear he’d taken William’s words to heart, though he didn’t seem too happy about it. “I will not be going out in the light of day till I am needed. I’d rather let the bruises fade and my pride heal before having to face anyone.”

The templar wasn’t sure if William knew what his words that followed could be taken as, the dark implications playing at the edge of Lee’s thoughts before the subject shifted. He took a longer drink at the thought of rising up above even William Johnson, the only other man he called ‘Master’ on occasion. “Your knowledge is boundless. When I teach pupils of my own I will be using yourself and Master Kenway as my primary models…you are both wonderful examples.”

Charles took another long drink from the tankard, probably finishing it faster than he should’ve. Still, the man wasn’t looking any worse, simply smiling at the thought of having students of his own. He had assistants, but no one he was teaching from scratch. “Can you imagine it Master Johnson? This country will be great…and all because of men like you, and Master Kenway.”

\----

“Aye, lad.. But not just us. Brave and talented fighters like yourself will also help to shape this country, to make it far more organized and well off.. as is our goal.” William mused, eyeing the empty tankard with a bit of concern, but shrugged it off with a small chuckle, trying to imagine how Charles would be as a mentor of sorts; a teacher.

“You would make a fine instructor, my boy. You would work your students hard, as we have done for you, but they would push through it.” Fingers drummed idly against the table, as his mind caught hold of a wandering thought, staring Charles down for only a moment before speaking once more. “Someday, you will lead us. When it comes time for master Kenway to step down, you will be the next grandmaster.. and what a grandmaster you will be. You have what it takes to lead the Templars straight to victory,” he would have tagged on how his wish would be to live long enough to see the day, but he kept his mouth shut. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
